Of Darkness and Dreams
by BackinTimedoe
Summary: (Crappy Summary) Ashley is whisked into the wizarding world and the war. The real question is which side is she fighting for? With Voldemort's lies and influence she may find herself on the wrong side despite of her beliefs. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello all, a real summary right here if you ventured this far into my story****. **

**My story is about a young muggle girl who is pulled into the war by a strange and weird turn of events. Umm her name is Ashley... yeah. Takes place at the time of the golden trio accept two years younger, like the trio is in their third year when Ashley arrives…. Ok now that the crappy summary is over, go on read now. Are you still interested? Well it's below you, off you trot!**

**Chapter one****: **The dream.

"Hey Ashe catch!" I turn around to see the ball coming; I reach up as the football touches my hands. I hug it into my body and race down the field nothing better than school flag football and being the fastest runner in class I think to myself smirking. Almost there only about 10 yards to go I'm running as hard as I can trying to make it when all the sudden a very sharp pain in my left side causes me to scream out in pain crashing to the ground. My head bounces off the field hard I hear angry shouts and see the faintest outline of someone running to me before I sink into unconsciousness.

I wake up to the smell of feint earth; I slowly get up noticing the terrible pain in my side. I remember what happens as I touch my head and feel a steady trickle of blood running down the side of my head. I gasp when I realize my surroundings; thick trees with many plants and bushes, with lots of brush around me. "Wha-... how did I get here?" I say worriedly. "That I was wondering to Mudblood" a drawing voice says. I spin around looking in all directions. "Who are you? Where are you?" I ask panicking "I am Lord Voldemort, I am right in front of you muggle. You have to want to see magic to see me." "Magic?" I ask submissively closing my eyes thinking about magic. This has to be some crazy scheme I think to myself. "Crazy Scheme? Open your eyes muggle" the drawing voice says. "How did you know I tho-…" I gasp as I open my eyes I see a blue mist or cloud type thing. "Naturally I would kill you on the spot muggle but there are a couple special circumstances why I would not kill you right this instance, the first being I do not have the strength simply, the second being as how you found me here? Or did you find me? I see in your mind you were partaking in a muggle sport mere moments ago. However a magical core would be so strong in a muggle to allow you to come here intrigues me… Yes that is it you are not here. You are still lying on the field unconscious. A major concussion and three broken ribs… You amuse me muggle… I guess it would be formal to call you Mudblood seeing as you do have a magical core; I will insure you get into Hogwarts being an American. I should have realized you were not in body me being able to talk to you... I want you alive your mind shows me some of the future… I have never heard of a muggle born with seer powers. Listen to me ranting like that ridiculous Albus; I guess talking to someone after being alone in the forest for these years is something even if it is a Mudblood. Goodbye for now I reckon I will see you soon enough, and I promise you it won't be as peaceful as this "visit"

I felt myself being pulled into a black hole sort of thing then I felt my head just explode. My head was pounding and throbbing but It was like movies were being played through my head. I first saw a creepy looking man put a ring in a box and bury it. Then I saw the same man on a boat a demon thing floating towards an island. They all got out and the man made the Demon drink something out of a birdbath looking thing. My hart pained for the Demon thing as I saw it looked like it was going through so much pain. The man put a locket in the bird bath and filled it back up with the horrible liquid. I saw the man give a little cup to a woman, then the women putting in a vault. The same man accept a little bit younger in a cluttered room putting a crown type thing in a little box and on a large shelf. I saw the man in a baby form kill another man which made me gasp out in fear. I saw him talking to the snake in hissing noises. Then finally I saw the same man blast a door down walk in a house. Kill a man… laugh as he walked up the stairs blasted the door open argue with a women to move away from her kid… she refused over and over so he killed her… he pointed the wand at the infant shot a green light at him from a stick and then the whole room exploded. I saw the man flying away in the same from I met him in. I don't know if I was standing or sitting I just know I was there in that black space with my head hurting so bad crying my heart out for all the pain I just watched.

"Ashley…Ashley!...ASHLEY!" I woke with a start still on the field. I felt my eyes remembering everything I had just witnessed and felt them damp. "Coach she's awake. Coach!" I heard a familiar voice screaming. With everything I had just witnessed I had a hard time thinking I tried to stand up but felt a severe pain in my side. Gasping at the sudden pain and trying to remain conscious I lied back down. Silently weeping still, I could not get out of my head what I had just witnessed. I saw the coach come running towards me felt a horrible pain in my side as I was being picked up and slipped into unconsciousness again.

**A/N: Wow crappy huh. **_**Reviews? **_**I'll post a second chapter if I feel I have one fan. It may take some time but I promise no less than Wednesday (If I have fans :P) so let me know in the Reviews section if it was.. crappy? Good? Just come on you took the time to read it. Let me know what you think? I promise a big heartwarming very special long drawn out fantastic framed smile if you review! What were you expecting more from that? Well I'm expecting a review since you made it this far… Mkparttwo out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I'm sorry for the late chapter and my attempt to be funny in the first chapter, um here is chapter two. Diagon alley will be the main setting. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Harry Potter world. J.K Rowling has given me a large sandbox to play in.**

**Chapter 2**

Many months had passed since Ashley had first met Voldemort. She had been shocked and upset when she had to move from America to London because of her father's work. She wanted to blame Voldemort; but despite thinking he was more a figure of her imagination then reality… she was less than shocked when in late July a old looking man in mismatched clothes knocked at her door bearing a letter… and weirdly an owl. The sky was blowtorching the sidewalks, the leaves on the trees curling due to lack of water. The pounding heat had made Ashley retreat inside; her skin was taking on the super- model glow in which most British girls craved. Ashley didn't think she was pretty. She had hair down past her hips, which flowed like water as she walked- a rush of dark chocolate brown; her eyes were large… saucers of blue. Her natural beauty brought with it a lot of attention she didn't like, off many people she really didn't like! But anyways she's thought it was just another parcel for her father, so trudged into the entrance way and opened the door to find well… to be honest she thought he was one of those men from the highways who ask for lifts or spare change.  
"Ashley! How lovely! "I'm Dedalus Diggle and here I'm pleased to say is your acceptance!" He'd smiled brightly at her.  
"Acceptance to what?" she'd asked completely baffled.  
"Hogwarts!" he'd almost sung brightly. And since then the summer and snow balled and now… well she stood in rainy Briton. Next to a ratty old bar named the 'the leaky caldron'- a rundown little pub invisible to anyone not of…'magical blood'… she thought that was what Diggle had said. She had hesitantly asked behind the bar for help in entering Diagon Alley, she found despite his appearance the man to be helpful- not quite happy but at least helpful.  
She looked in awe as the bricks melted away and revealed an array of magic…

She gasped in amazement at what she saw before her. Her eyes widened and it felt like her jaw had dropped down to her chest. She felt awkward just standing there gaping like a fish at a crown of people, but it was too much, it was amazing. "Could you move?" I jumped and turned around realizing I was still blocking the path to get into the alley. A boy stood there about a couple years older than me with glasses and jet black messy hair. "Could you say it more nicely" I asked in the most sweet but sarcastic voice I could muster. The boy sighed and looked at me straight in the eye. "Could you please move?" He asked in a pained voice. "See that didn't hurt you now did it?" I asked stepping aside "You're right it didn't now erm.. I'll be going now." He walked forward a little bit turned around looked me up and down and said "See you at Hogwarts I guess" Then left. I looked at him retreating to the ice-cream pallor for a second more then I made my way around. I first went to the shop for my books. I then got, "The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1), A History of Spells, Magical theory, A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration, One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, Magical Drafts and Potions, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them and The Dark Forces a Guide to Self-Protection." Then happily I skipped up to the counter and put the books on them. I handed him money and was flabbergasted when he handed it right back. "Go to Gringots Misses, it is the large building at the end of the alley. I will hold your books for you until you get back; they will tell you what to do." I was rather confused but I followed his orders and walked out of the shop. I looked around the alley until I found the large one at the end. I walked in took one glance around then hurriedly turned around and ran out.

**A/N: I know I'm sorry, short chapter and crappy cliffhanger but I wanted to get something up now that I can, I promise unless some unforeseeable circumstance comes up tomorrow I will have chapter 3 up 1k-2k words. Sorry for the very short chapter.**


End file.
